youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Alec Azam
Alec Azam "Arty" Prettyful is a white bunny and Presto DiGiotagione's pet from the Pixar short Presto. Relatives: *Rocky J. Squirrel (adoptive father) *Melody Prettyful (adoptive mother) ''Presto'' In the short, Alec is trying to get a carrot from Presto. He must go through a wizard's purple hat with white stars and moons to come out of Presto's magic top hat. After Presto returns from eating a meal, he begins practicing his act with Alec, revealing that the top hat is magically connected to a wizard's hat kept in Presto's dressing room with Alec, so that when Presto reaches into the top hat, his hand appears out of the wizard's hat, allowing him to grab Alec and pull him out of the top hat. He intends to feed Alec a carrot, but realizes that he is late for the show and rushes onto the stage without doing so. Presto tries to start the performance, but Alec has reached his limit and refuses to cooperate until he is given the carrot. Presto then spends the rest of the show trying to catch Alec through the opening between his top hat and the wizard's hat. Alec cleverly turns the hat's magic against his master in painful and humiliating ways, such as putting the magician's finger in a mouse trap and later into an electrical socket (which causes him to dance wildly) and having his head sucked into a vacuum kept offstage. On the other hand, Presto antagonizes Alec by turning one carrot into a flower and smashing another into pulp (causing Alec to retaliate with the electric socket). The audience interprets these shenanigans as part of the act and applauds with increasing approval. Eventually, Presto can take no more and chases Alec backstage, catching his foot in a rope that lifts him up to the fly space above the stage when he mistakenly releases the weights holding down some stage props. When his foot comes loose from the rope, he falls, along with a piano and some suspended scenery. Alec, realizing that Presto will be crushed, uses the magic hat to save him, earning the audience's wild approval for both himself and Presto. Presto gives Alec the carrot (and many more), as well as second billing on the posters advertising the show. Alternate ending in Stephen Squirrelsky: Presto ends up being injured by Red Deer, who ends up being squashed, and when Serena tries to heal Presto, but fails, then sees Presto turn into a ghost form and become one with the force, Alec becomes Rocky and Melody's adopted son. Trivia *The Luxo Ball can be seen under Alec's left ear at 2:34 in Presto. *Alec's name is a play on the stock magic trick incantation: "Abracadabra, alakazam!" *He is Presto's pet bunny and now the adopted son of Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful, and is sometimes named 'Arty', and is just named Alec. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more spoof travels. Gallery Presto-ball1.jpg|The Luxo Ball in Presto Presto 4large.jpg|Alec desperately stretching for an out-of-reach carrot Presto 6large.jpg Presto 7large.jpg Presto 8large.jpg Presto 9large.jpg Presto poster.png Azam, Alec Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Presto Characters Category:Adoptive Kids Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Children